emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7418 (5th February 2016)
Plot Moira is puzzled when Cain is distant with her and she notices him leaving the house with ropes. Nicola is bored of looking after the kids all the time and jumps at the chance to work on the haulage books for Jimmy while he spends time with them. Rishi is concerned when Kirin arrives at the factory wanting to work despite being on paternity leave. Chas is having second thoughts over Cain going after Gordon but he uses their conversation as a cover to swipe her leftover sleeping pills when she isn't looking. Diane ponders Doug's suggestion as Eric gives her the papers to sign to take over the B&B in name only while he continues to run it quietly on the side. Rishi gives Kirin a pep talk and encourages him to return home. Cain lies in wait for Gordon to return home. When he finally does, Gordon finds 'Paedophile' written across the wall in shaving foam before Cain punches him to the floor. Moira approaches Chas to find out why Cain is acting bizarre. Aaron overhears and quizzes Chas on whether Cain has gone to see Gordon. She admits that she doesn't know for sure but thinks she might. Cain ties Gordon up and explains his plan - he wants Gordon to overdose on sleeping pills in a bid to make his death look like suicide. Nicola enjoys organising things at the PortaKabin. Cain begins force feeding Gordon the sleeping pills when he refuses to take them. Kirin struggles as Johnny starts crying in the pub. Aaron tells Chas he can't have Cain being sent to prison or having a death on his conscience on his account and plans to stop whatever he's doing. Diane tells Eric she wants to invest in the B&B. A drowsy Gordon makes one last attempt to get at Cain who is still trying to force more sleeping pills on him. He reminds Cain that he was too busy going off and stealing cars or getting into fights when Aaron was young to look out for him. Cain smacks him across the face and is just about to hit him over the head with a chair when Aaron and Chas walk in and stop him. Diane explains that she knows Val was happy at the B&B and she wants to make sure that happiness continues for herself and Eric. He agrees to discuss her investment. Aaron decides to get justice on Gordon by reporting him to the police. Nicola arrives home and tells Jimmy she's handed the books over to Rakesh, adding that she's sorted everything and reorganised the driving rota. They're both delighted when they agree to permanently swap roles with Nicola now running things at the haulage firm and Jimmy staying home to look after the kids. Chas unties Gordon at Aaron's request. As Gordon becomes cocky, Cain reminds him that Aaron going to the police will mean he will have to stand trial and everyone will know what he is, which he believes will be worse for him than death. Cast Regular cast *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick Guest cast *Gordon Livesy - Gary Mavers Locations *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *The Grange - Office *Rowlands Avenue *15 Rowlands Avenue - Downstairs rooms *Holey Scrap - PortaKabin Notes *The unknown child actor portraying Carl Holliday is uncredited. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,980,000 (23rd place). Memorable dialogue Chas Dingle: "What is the point of having a new phone if you don't bother answering it?" Cain Dingle: "I like Angry Birds." Chas Dingle: "Well, you're in luck then because I am one!" --- Rakesh Kotecha: "Just tell him I was round." Nicola King: "Then you discovered Slimfast? (laughs) Rakesh Kotecha: (confused) "Pardon?" Nicola King: "Oh look, I'm really busy doing pointless work for a pedantic empty suit that runs round for a daft prison tramp so, er... (motions for him to leave). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes